Musas
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: UP! Porque no sot del slahs, pero ellos son más inspiradores que las musas griegas. RemusxSirius. Desnudez: Sirius Black nunca había sido afecto a desnudarse en público. No era por verguenza. ¿Verguenza? Esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario. R
1. 5: Odio

Templo Especial 

Musa 5: Odio

_Del final de la varita de Snape surgieron unas cuerdas delgadas, semejantes a serpientes, que se enroscaron alrededor de la boca, las muñecas y los tobillos de Lupin. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Con un rugido de rabia, Black se abalanzó sobre Snape, pero Snape apuntó directamente a sus ojos con la varita. _

- _Dame un motivo.- Susurró.- Dame un motivo para hacerlo y juro que lo haré._

_Black se detuvo en seco. Era imposible decir que rostro irradiaba más **odio.**_

Sirius hizo lo humanamente posible por controlar el ritmo de su respiración, pero no podía mantenerse impasible mientras veía a Remus en el suelo en esas condiciones. Las cuerdas atormentando esa piel preciosa que antaño había llenado de besos, le dolían tanto como si las sintiera en carne propia. No podía soportar los ojos dorados clavados en él, clamando una súplica silenciosa y no sentirse el ser más miserable de toda la Tierra por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Alzó los ojos y fijó la vista en aquella otra única cosa en la que podría hacerlo (mirar a Harry o a sus amigos era tan terrible como mirar una luz demasiado brillante): Severus Snape. No era más agradable, pero si menos doloroso. Sirius prefería el _odio_ recalcitrante a la impotencia y el amor re-encontrado. Le había perdonado muchas cosas cuando eran jóvenes, pero no pensaba tolerarle _esa_. Hay ciertas cosas que no cambian con los años ni con Azkaban: hacerle daño a Remus Lupin en su presencia seguía siendo como firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Sirius era consciente de que debía contenerse. Si Remus no hubiese estado vulnerable, ni presentes su ahijado y sus amigos, y por lo tanto los cuatro en situación de riesgo, no le hubiera importado _no_ tener varita. No la hubiera necesitado par las cosas que planeaba hacerle a Snape. Pero como estaba con la persona que _amaba_, y con otras que quería _aprender a amar_, Sirius no podía hacer otra cosa que apretar los puños y permitirse _odiarlo_ con cada partícula del cuerpo.

--------------------------------------------

Ya todos saben que las relaciones hombre/hombre no son mi especialidad, ni espero que lo sean… pero estos dos son demasiado: _¡OMFG!_ Como para poder resistirse a sus encantos. Diez historias sobre ellos. Veremos como nos va. Se aceptan críticas de todos los colores.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. 8: Luna

Musa 8: Luna

Sirius Black odiaba la _luna_ desde que tenía once años.

A esa edad hacía sido consciente pro primera vez de la influencia que podía llegar a tener ese astro en la vida de una persona. 

Del _daño_ que podía llegar a provocar en la vida de una persona. 

Del llanto, el dolor, el sufrimiento, al mentira, la soledad.

De la vida de misántropo y ermitaño que podía llegar a obligar a alguien a llevar. 

Porque Sirius no podía dejar de relacionar, consciente o inconscientemente, el cambio de la luna con las ojeras de Remus, sus cansancio, sus cicatrices. Y ese silencio obstinado y esa aura de fantasía peripatética en que el licántropo intentaba ocultar aquella faceta de su vida. 

Sirius era muy joven como par entender que el problema de Remus no era tanto la luna como la sociedad.

A los quince años, el sentimiento se había agravado en cantidad y calidad.

Porque a esa edad, Sirius había visto pro primera vez a Remus transformado en hombre lobo. Y entonces cobraron forma física el cansancio, el silencio, el dolor, el desasosiego, la discriminación. En la mente de Sirius, Remus no se mordía a si mismo, sino que hacía intentos desesperados de vencer a esos fantasmas que lo atacaban, y que en su forma human tenía que soportar estoica y calladamente con una sonrisa temblorosa y deslucida en los labios.

Pero si Sirius había encontrado el núcleo del mal, también había encontrado el antídoto. Para él y para Remus. Porque podían correr juntos por el bosque, revolcarse, morderse y arañarse. Convertidos en animales, podían incluso compartir aquellas cosas a las que no se atrevían cuando eran dos muchachos de quince años que aún no entendían demasiado bien esas extrañas exigencias que habían comenzado a reclamar sus cuerpos cuando estaban juntos.

Porque cuando caía rendido en su cama al amanecer, después de una noche agotadora, Sirius podía alzar un puño en dirección a donde antes había estado la luna y decirle que, al menos por esa vez, _le había ganado._

A los treinta y seis años, el sentimiento no se había ido, y continuaba siendo recalcitrante y ardiente, aunque las causas hubieran cambiado.

Sirius detestaba ver a Remus encogido y humillado, convertido en un lobo inofensivo. Había convivido en tan estrecha hermandad con su forma animaga que en cierto modo se había _animalizado_, y le dolía la degradación de macho alfa a lobo domesticado. 

Pero sabía que Remus era una persona pragmática, y que nunca aceptaría volver a las transformaciones anteriores, ni siquiera con él como compañía. Si había aunque fuera un mínimo riesgo de dañar a un inocente, Remus no lo tomaría, aunque eso le implicara no obtener el beneficio del precio altísimo que estaba pagando, no disfrutar de la única catarsis que le ofrecía su tormento eterno. 

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, Sirius detestaba sentirse inútil. Sentir que no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Porque era superfluo que él permaneciera en vela en su forma humana, acariciando con ternura al lobo amansado, o que se transformara en perro para lamerlo y darle calor. El trance de Remus seguía siendo penoso y triste, mente de hombre encerrada en cuerpo de bestia, atormentado por la humillación de la transformación involuntaria, de la pérdida del libre albedrío. El proceso era lento y terrible, y ocurría en el único lugar al que Sirius no tenía acceso: la mente de Remus. Luego de tres días, Lupin recuperaba su forma humana, pero su alma estaba cada vez más triste y más vieja.

Y Sirius se tapaba la cara con las manos, impotente, y mientras permitía que se le escaparan dos o tres lágrimas, creía poder escuchar a la luna riéndose de él.

----------------------------------------------------

Gracias Merodeadora Blacky. J Es alentador saber que al menos hay alguien que te está leyendo.

Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían

Estrella


	3. 1: Anillo

Musa 1: Anillo

- Lunático, ¿qué harías si por algún motivo no pudiéramos vernos nunca más?

El licántropo se incorporó y clavó en su pareja una mirada intensa. El animago era a veces- _sólo a veces-_ propenso a hacer esas preguntas extrañas.

- Intentaría solucionar aquello que nos mantuviera separados, Sirius. Y si fuera algo irresoluble, sufriría lo indecible. Pero, _¿hacer?_ No _haría_ nada.

Black también se incorporó, y quedaron sentados frente a frente. En los ojos azules de Sirius no había reproche, sino sólo una curiosidad intensa y la necesidad de llegar a la comprensión total.

- ¿Cómo que no?

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Habría algo que pudiera hacer? Sé realista, Sirius. Aunque en este momento de nuestras vidas nos resulte difícil creerlo, _ya nadie muere de amor._

El moreno se quedó silencioso, meditando en lo que Remus acababa de decirle. No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero comprendía la profunda verdad que se escondía tras sus palabras.

- ¿Me recordarías?- Preguntó por fin en un susurro ahogado, casi tembloroso.

Remus esbozó una de sus sonrisas tristes.

- Siempre, Sirius. Siempre.

Black se llevó una mano al pecho, arrancó lo que colgaba de la cadena que llevaba al cuello y se lo extendió. Lupin lo tomó, pero no sonrió.

- Sirius, tu familia te matará si no llevas esto puesto.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- Da igual. Sabes que este verano me mudo a la casa de la familia de James. Y no pienso volver a ese _edificio_ que no merece el nombre de _hogar._ No al menos hasta que muera mi madre.

Se quitó también la cadena y la recompuso con un toque despreocupado de varita. Tomó de la mano de Remus en anillo y volvió a colocarlo. Luego se acercó al licántropo y le pasó el conjunto por la cabeza.

- Ya está.- Dijo, con la nariz enterrada en el cuello pálido.- Pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás una parte mía contigo. Y de paso.- le lamió la yugular y Remus sintió que vibraba cada músculo de su cuerpo- todos sabrán que este lobito es de _mi_ propiedad.

Lupin gimió al sentir que la boca del Black bajaba cada vez más, al igual que sus manos,

- Con anillo o sin el, te recordaré y seré tuyo para toda la vida, Sirius.

--

Esta viñeta tiene un _no-se-que_ que me gusta. No es la gran cosa, pero me gusta. Verdaderamente gracias a todos los que están leyendo. En serio.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. 9: Mirada

Musa 9: Mirada

- Bueno, está bien. Tú ganas, Remus.- Gritó furioso Sirius mientras apretaba el cigarrillo contra el cenicero.

El licántropo no se dio por aludido y no pronunció palabra.

- ¿De que hablas Sirius? Remus no hizo nada.- Arguyó Lily, perpleja.

- Tú te callas, pelirroja. _No entiendes nada._

Dos manchas rojas de humillación y rabia comenzaron a crecer en las pálidas mejillas de Evans.

- ¡No le hables así a mi novia, Canuto!

- ¡No necesito que me defiendas de tu patético amiguito, James!

- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo estúpida que es esta situación?- Preguntó Peter con las manos en las sienes.

Se hizo un silencio profundo. Lily se ruborizó, James desvió la mirada y Sirius bufó. Remus continuaba impasible. Black se paró justo delante de donde él estaba sentado, con los brazos en jarra.

- Si algo te molesta, Lunático, ¿por qué simplemente no lo dices?

- No hay nada que me moleste, Sirius.

- ¡Si, si que lo hay! ¡Te molesta que fume! ¡No lo niegues!- El animago estaba tan furioso que parecía que echaba espuma por la boca: parecía un perro con rabia.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que me molesta?

Sirius volvió a bufar. _Era evidente._

- ¡Por cómo me miras! ¡Enciendo un cigarrillo y tu mirada está ahí, en mis manos, en mi nuca, en mis ojos! Donde sea que la poses, traspasa mi piel, mi carne, mis huesos, mi sangre, y le haces reproches a mi alma. Me miras, y sé que estás molesto, y que te avergüenzas de mí, ¡y no puedo soportarlo!

Remus se puso de pie y le acarició una mejilla.

- Entonces, no es necesario que diga nada, Canuto. Basta con sólo una _mirada._

--

Eh… ¿qué decir? ¿Qué es _raro_?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. 7: Traje

Musa 7: Traje

Remus Lupin mantuvo un silencio monástico mientras guardaba cuidadosamente una prenda de ropa tras otra en su valija. Estaba tratando de permanecer en ese cuarto nada más que el tiempo estrictamente necesario, y por eso seguía la regla napoleónica de _"Vísteme despacio que estoy apurado"._

Porque cada segundo dentro de esa casa- _dentro de ese cuarto, tocando esas sábanas, sintiendo ese perfume_- era una daga clavada en medio del estómago. Porque cada segundo era un recuerdo, y cada recuerdo era una lágrima que se le agolpaba contra los ojos, y un dolor que le caía en el alma, volviéndola más vieja, más triste y más pesada.

Porque esa casa había sido sus quince años descubriendo su sexualidad tras las cortinas de terciopelo negro, avergonzado y tímido. Porque esa casa había sido esos dos años de felicidad plena en una época de su vida en la que pensaba que ya había perdido hasta la facultad de sonreír.

Porque esa casa- pese a que él en vida hubiera hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo- había sido y seguía siendo Sirius al completo, Sirius en la esencia más profunda, tan Sirius que era un dolor tan hondo que no se lo podía llorar. Un dolor tan hondo que Remus estaba convencido de que sólo podría purgarlo con la muerte.

Pero de todos modos, aunque se había obligado a adoptar esa filosofía de no llorar para no acentuar la culpa de Tonks, para ser el soporte de Harry, y para evitarse a si mismo la infamia de morir ahogado en lágrimas, en cuanto quiso doblar el traje que había usado durante la boda de Lily y James, perdió completamente su autocontrol. Porque era _demasiado_ el recuerdo de aquel día en que había sido tan feliz que había creído que iba a explotar- no sólo se casaban sus mejores amigos, sino que Sirius… no había más palabras para describirlo que esas: _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius._

Porque Remus había aguantado muchas cosas estoico e impasible- aunque por dentro se le cuarteara el alma- pero el tacto de Sirius que aún permanecía en esa tela lo presentía casi como una sentencia de muerte. Aunque quizás sólo fuera porque Remus Lupin se daba cuenta de que ya había perdido todos los motivos por los cuales antes había deseado vivir.


	6. 3: Sueños

Musa 3: Sueos

- Luntico nunca pensaste en lo genial que sera volar hasta la Luna?

Remus ni siquiera se molest en levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para responder.

- No.

Sirius se incorpor un poco, apoy el codo a su lado, y el mentn sobre la palma de la mano. Miraba a Remus boquiabierto.

- No?

- No.

- Pero vamos, Luntico! Acaso no tienes sueos?

Remus suspir. Arda de ganas de contestarle _Si, Sirius, sueo con que algn da puedas dejarme estudiar en paz_, con tono sarcstico, pero se mordi la lengua, cerr el libro, apoy la cabeza contra el tronco del rbol contra el cual estaba sentado, cerr los ojos y cont hasta diez.

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres_

- Ah, claro, perdn, Luntico. Soy un desconsiderado. Seguro que tu sueo es salir Premio _soy el favorito de McGonagall_ Anual y que ella te bese extasiadamente en cada mejilla, no?

_Cuatro_

_Cinco_

_Seis_

- O acaso tu sueo es que Lily _Mojigata_ Evans te invite a salir?

_Sie_

- _De qu demonios ests hablando?_

- Vamos, Luntico. Te crees que no me doy cuenta de la cara que pones cuando la miras? No s como James no se da cuenta y se pone a gritar como una vieja.- Sirius se haba sentado, dndole la espalda, y con los brazos cruzados.

Remus suspir- otra vez. Es que realmente no se poda ser _tan_ necio.

- Sirius, James nunca se dar cuenta de la cara con la que supuestamente miro a Lily. Por el simple hecho de que nunca tengo esa cara con James delante.

- Ah, claro, es una estrategia para que no se entere. Y tu que te haces llamar su amigo. No s porque le pedimos a Colagusano que fuera la rata, ya tenamos una en el grupo.

Luntico se puso de pie, exasperado.

Si no pongo esa cara cuando estoy con James y Lily, es porque no tengo motivos para ponerla. Y si la pongo cuando estn t y Lily, es porque debo tener motivos para ponerla. Quizs te conviniera vivir un poco menos en tus sueos, Canuto. Buenos das.


	7. 10: Placer

Alguna vez, estando muy enfadada con él, Lily Evans le había dicho que iba a ser un infeliz y un amargado durante toda su vida, porque era tan retrógrada que jamás iba a conocer el verdadero placer. Fue uno de esos comentarios explosivos, que hizo callar a todos los presentes en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que se regó como pólvora por todo Hogwarts en apenas una hora. Un comentario por el cual Lily se había disculpado y arrastrado durante días. Un comentario que, poco a poco, como casi todo en cualquier lugar social, finalmente fue olvidado para que pasara a hablarse del romance de turno.

Pero Remus no lo olvidó. ¿Cómo podría? Qué difícil que era tener una amiga mujer. Sirius y James podían hacer bromas, fastidiarlo, hacer insinuaciones ridículas, pero jamás un comentario de ese estilo. Peter ni siquiera eso. Un hombre, cuando está realmente molesto, reacciona de dos maneras: golpea al culpable, o lo castiga con un obstinado e impertérrito silencio. Las mujeres son mucho más venenosas: saben poner el dedo en la llaga que más duele.

Porque Lily no tenía razón. Claro que no. Pero, ay, que cerca que había estado.

Porque no era que no existieran cosas que a Remus Lupin le dieran placer. No. Simplemente, a Remus Lupin le costaba aceptar (no hablemos de provocar) aquellas cosas que le daban placer.

La verdad era que, en cierto modo, había nacido para el martirio. Quizás hubiera debido unirse a alguna de esas sectas religiosas en las cuales se predicaba el sufrimiento para contentar a Dios; eso hubiera encajado con su target. No hubiera sido hasta ser mucho mayor y vivir demasiadas cosas que se hubiera dado cuenta de que, de haberlo hecho, hubiera tirado su vida completa por la cañería.

Porque el problema era que a Remus Lupin le costaba hacerse a la idea de que podía merecer el placer, de que cualquier ser humano (e incluso un licántropo) tienen derecho al placer.

Tampoco fuera nadie a creerse que sus fuentes de placer eran ilegales; ni siquiera eran demasiado complejas o extrañas.

Para Remus Lupin, el placer era la luz del sol calentándole los pies descalzos mientras Lily Evans le leía un libro en voz alta, recostados en primavera en el parque de Hogwarts.

Era saltar de alegría cuando Gryffindor ganaba un partido (y saltar el doble, en calidad y cantidad, si le habían ganado a Slytherin).

Era ver las caras de enamorado perdido de James, y sus aseveraciones sobre el feliz futuro que le esperaba con Lily, y oír las respuestas mordaces de la pelirroja.

Era descubrir los gestos de asentimiento y aprobación en los rostros de sus profesores favoritos, especialmente de Dumbledore.

Era sentir que, finalmente, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, que no podría pedir nada más en la vida que lo que Hogwarts le había brindado.

Pero había un motivo más de placer para Remus Lupin, y ese era, sin lugar a dudas, el que lo llevaba a reprimir todos los demás.

Porque ese motivo era Sirius Black. Así, al completo, con virtudes y defectos. Era la simple existencia de Sirius Black lo que a Remus Lupin realmente le provocaba placer.

Su risa. Su cabello negro y sus ojos profundamente azules. Su voz profunda. Sus manos de dedos largos, de familia de alcurnia. Su desprecio por, precisamente, su familia de alcurnia. Su risa de lobo, de dientes afilados. Su sentido del humor ácido. Su lealtad a toda prueba. Su devoción a la causa. Su absoluto placer por la vida.

A Remus le daba la impresión de que Sirius gozaba tanto de la vida, que cualquier expresión de placer a su alrededor significaba robarle un poco de dicha. No puede haber tanta felicidad en el mundo. Y el licántropo prefería achicarse hasta convertirse en un ser amargado y retrógrada, incapaz de sentir placer, con tal de no robarle a su preciado Sirius ni un gramo de su felicidad.


	8. 2: Lágrimas

Lágrimas

Un año más. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días más. Un año más desperdiciado. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días más desperdiciados. Remus J. Lupin no sabía- no podía- hacer otra cosa que suspirar, dejar que unas cuantas lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas y, por ese día, voltear todos los retratos de sus amigos que adornaban la casa. De otro modo, se pondría a llorar como una niña y no podría hacer absolutamente nada más en todo el día.

No era que ese día le doliera particularmente más. No. El dolor era igual de fuerte que todos los días. Pesado e inexorable, pero soportable. A duras penas, pero soportable. No era que ese día la nostalgia fuera distinta. La percepción era algo propio de cada día: era en momentos distintos de sus días y de su vida que se daba cuenta de cuanta falta le hacían Lily, James o Lily y James, como unidad, como ente indivisible.

Lo que cambiaba, quizás era la sensibilidad. No podía evitar recordar que un día idéntico a ese que estaba viviendo, un treinta y uno de octubre de hacia catorce años, su vida había dado un vuelco completo hacia la miseria. Su vida había pasado a ser lo más parecido posible a una muerte en vida.

Un año más. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días más.

- Aquí estás, Lunático. Llevo horas buscándote. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?- Sirius. Siempre Sirius. Remus trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con un gesto violento y apresurado, pero era demasiado tarde. Ese hombre le conocía demasiado bien. Sirius le detuvo la mano a mitad del gesto, y se la alejo del rostro. Lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Has estado llorando?

- No.

- Y yo traicioné a Remus y a Lily.

Eso era lo que precisamente nunca debiera haber dicho. Remus ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y tuvo que voltearse. Odiaba la idea de que Sirius lo viera llorando. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que el moreno lo abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando su frente en su hombro. Ya casi había olvidado lo cálidos que se sentían sus abrazos.

- Lo sé, Lunático. Yo también pensaba, año tras año, que era inútil, que era un año más desperdiciado. Y ahora sé que no es así. Que algo más me quedaba por disfrutar en esta vida.

Las lágrimas se fueron secando, los espasmos disminuyendo. A fin de cuentas, Sirius tenía razón. No era un año más. Algo había cambiado.

Ya nunca más sería _un año más_. Ahora, cada año merecía ser vivido a pleno.

**Notas de la autora**:

Perdón por no haber dicho nada en la publicación anterior, la verdad es que estba corriendo cotrareloj (y ahora también, pss, detalles). No es fácil publicar esta historia, la verdad es que estoy sin ánimos: me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan sobre la historia. Sé que es una forma de protesta de parte suya por los retrasos, pero la verdad es que, sin comentarios, me da la impresión de que la historia no le importa a nadie, y se me van las ganas de seguir publicando. A cambio, prometo mantener un régimen d epublicación más o menos regular. Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado, y nos estamos viendo en las próximas.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	9. 4: Desnudez

**Desnudez**

Sirius Black nunca había sido afecto a desnudarse en público. No era que tuviera algo de que avergonzarse, ni mucho menos (¿Vergüenza? ¿Él? ¿Sirius Black? Esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario). Simplemente era algo que no le llamaba demasiado la atención. A diferencia de James, que aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para quitarse la túnica, quedar lo más ligero de ropa posible y presumir (sin olvidar que si Lily Evans estaba presente, esa tendencia se multiplicaba por mil), Sirius, por el contrario, no se sentía obligado a demostrarle nada a nadie (y para mostrarle algo a alguien, bueno, esa persona debía ganárselo). Y si de exhibir puramente se hablaba, bueno, esa era su especialidad, pero había descubierto formas mucho mejores de realizarlo. Por supuesto que había motivos por los cuales se desnudaría en público, sin rechistar y hasta contento. Lo haría como signo de solidaridad con James, si este lo necesitara (pero haría casi cualquier cosa como signo de solidaridad con James). Lo haría si eso significara una especial molestia para Quejicus. Lo haría para librar a alguna mujer de una situación humillante (lo que era, para Sirius, una de las cosas más bajas que podrían hacerse).

_Lo haría si Remus Lupin se lo pidiera (pero haría casi cualquier cosa si tan solo Remus Lupin se lo pidiera)_. El problema (¿problema? ¿No era que no le gustaba hacerlo?) era que Remus Lupin jamás le pediría algo semejante (pese a que se desternillara a carcajada limpia cada vez que James lo hacía). Sirius sabía que Remus luchaba contra sus impulsos y contra una realidad que era casi más difícil de asumir que su licantropía (porque la licantropía era impuesta, no era algo que pudiera cambiarse o decidirse). Lo sabía, y en cierta forma podía entenderlo, porque ambos habían crecido limitados por estructuras rígidas de pensamiento; la diferencia fundamental radicaba en que a Sirius se la habían impuesto externamente, mientras que a Remus se la había impuesto él mismo. Por lo tanto, la naturaleza rebelde y libre de Sirius había explotado al encontrar la más mínima brecha en esa estructura; una vez que se vio liberado de su familia, pudo dar rienda suelta a sus creencias y a su personalidad, que era una correntada de energía pura. El mundo se había visto por primera vez a merced del verdadero Sirius Black (y se había echado a temblar en la misma medida en la que había corrido a arreglarse el maquillaje). Por el contrario, Remus Lupin, aún casi adulto, seguía encarcelado en el peor exilio que puede existir: el que cada uno crea dentro de si mismo.

Sirius luchaba con uñas y dientes para romper esa estructura rígida que, según estaba convencido, tarde o temprano acabaría por asfixiar a Remus. Tenía una gota, apenas una pizca, de egoísmo: quería que Remus abandonara el cascarón y se permitiera la completa libertad de vivir su vida a pleno (la vida de los dos). Pero era algo por Remus, más que nada por Remus.

Era por eso, principalmente, que Sirius no tendía a quedarse ligero de ropa si Remus podía verlo (es decir, casi siempre). Porque prefería no tentarlo: quería que la decisión proviniera única y exclusivamente de Remus, sin coacciones (para que después no pudieran existir el arrepentimiento o la culpa). Porque Sirius intentaba lograr que Remus desnudara su alma ante él, y su desnudez física le parecía un sacrificio incluso bastante pobre.

Y el último motivo, que provocaba que a Sirius se le escapara una sonrisa temblorosa pero pícara en las comisuras de la boca, era que su desnudez (tanto física como mental) era algo que sólo a Remus le correspondía exigir y poseer.

**Notas de la autora**:

Gracias por leer, ¡y disculpen la demora! En dos semanas salgo de vacaciones, así que vayan preparando sus pedidos sobre lo que desean ver de esta pareja!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


End file.
